Here Come Goodbye
by imakemyownluck
Summary: SONG - Fic... Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.... HOPE YOU LIKE... okay rated t to be safe cause of violence...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Based on the Song: Here Comes Goodbye ****By Rascal Flats... VERY SAD AT END!!!**

* * *

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road__  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell..._

Ziva drove over to Tony's house. She was leaving for Israel in the morning. It was pouring rain. She hated herself for doing this, saying goodbye this way. The weather had been like this all day, sad. She sat in the car in front of Tony's house for 5 minutes. Then she finally got out and walked up on Tony's porch.

Tony looked out the window and saw his partner's car sitting in his driveway. What was she doing here? He didn't hear he drive up, which he usually does. He stared out at the car, which still sat in the driveway, off. She was sitting there with her hands over her face. Finally she got out of the car. She was walking slowly, letting the rain soak her clothes. He quickly moved away from the window so she wouldn't see that he was watching. She rang the doorbell. Odd, Tony thought, She usually just burst right in.

Flashback:

Tony sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching James Bond. Just about to fall asleep when,

Bam!

Tony grabbed his SIG of the coffee table and jumped up. He snuck his way to the door not making a sound. He looked at the door, broken off the hinges. It looked like I giant wind came through the house. Relived he put his gun down and tried to fix the door. After 10 minutes of fighting with the door, which it won, Tony finally gave up and retreated to the couch. He sat down pulling his Ohio State Blanket over his legs. Something was wrong, his popcorn bowl was empty. He defiantly had popcorn when he left. Confused, he got up and went into the kitchen. He stop dead in his tracks when he saw someone in all black raiding his cabinets. He slowly snuck up behind them, tried to grab them from behind but was caught by surprise when he ended up on the floor.

The person had seen him, flipped him and had him on the ground within seconds.

"What-" Tony said, but then stopped when he saw the face of the man in black, or should he say, woman in black.

"Ziva! What the hell are you doing here?" He said finally.

"Just thought I'd drop by, saw you were out of popcorn, so I came to get some more."Ziva said smiling as she helped Tony up, "Then I had to go all Ninja on your ass!"

"How did you get in here?" Tony asked going to the cabinet to the left of Ziva.

"The front door of course, actually it was kind of funny watching you try to put it back on the hinges!" Ziva laughed

"Why didn't you just knock?" Tony asked grabbing a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave. "Ya know, like normal people do."

"That, my dear Tony," Ziva said, "is not my style!"

Tony snapped into reality, she did not just ring the doorbell, he thought.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was a soaking wet Ziva, she was crying too. He stared at her for a moment.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he pulled her out of the rain.

"We have to talk." Ziva said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes, it didn't work.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye _

Tony brought Ziva inside. He refused to talk to her until she got some dry clothes. After 3 minutes of fighting she finally gave in. fighting was just wasting time, something she was running out of. Tony handed her a pair of his sweatpants and his NCIS tee-shirt.

"Go change, I'll be in the living room." Tony said looking into her red puffy eyes.

"Thank you, Tony" She said giving him a weak smile. Ziva walked into Tony's bedroom and changed. Five minutes later she walked into Tony's living room and sat on the edge of his couch. He was in his favorite, Lazy-Boy black leather chair.

"Listen, Tony, I-" Ziva started. Tony put his hand up, stopping her from talking. He got up and went over to the couch, he sat beside her.

"Okay, now you can start." Tony whispered. He was surprised Ziva didn't make a smart comment about him leaving his chair.

"I'm leaving." Ziva said quietly

Tony was shocked. What did he do? All he did was move closer to her.

"Why? All I did was move closer." Tony said looking confused.

"No Tony, I'm going back to Israel." Ziva said, "My lisaon position has been terminated."

Vance. Tony thought.

"Who?" Tony asked

"Director Vance." Ziva said confirming what she knew Tony was already thinking.

"I'm not letting him get away with this. Gibbs won't let you go either. I can't lose you." Tony said angrily.

"It's already done." Ziva said, "I leave in the morning."

Ziva couldn't look at Tony. She knew tears were forming again. She slowly moved farther away from Tony. She knew he probably hated her.

"I'm just here to say goodbye." Ziva said standing up.

"No." Tony said standing up as well, "I refuse to say goodbye."

"Please Tony, don't make this any harder than it already is." Ziva cried.

"Don't cry, Ziva." Tony whispered, "Come here."

Tony pulled her close to him. He didn't tighten his grip on her until he knew she wasn't about to pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for what seemed like hours. Ziva cried into Tony's chest. He wanted to stay like this forever. Them together, in each other's arms.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride_

"Tony?" Ziva whispered into his chest.

"Yes?" Tony whispered back.

"I Love You." She said.

Tony was caught by surprise. Did he love her back? Ziva slowly pulled out of his arms. She held her head up so that she could look into his eyes. He was crying too.

"I love you too Zi." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled. This is what she had been waiting for. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Tony put his arms back around her face and pulled her close. She didn't take her eyes off if him. She slowly leaned into him. She was searching her eyes for something, any feeling, but he found something he wasn't looking for. She was afraid. Ziva had never felt this way. Mossad told her not to, show any emotion and you were to be handled with. She was also afraid because she knew that any mission she had to go on would probably be a suicide mission, she was the oldest mossad agent, most don't make it to 25.

"I'm sorry Tony." Ziva said.

"Sign of weakness, but for what." Tony responded.

"I'm leaving for mossad in the morning. This is the last time you will see me, forever." Ziva said. Tears fell from her eyes.

Tony was mad. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. When he told Ziva the truth, they were supposed to get a happily ever after. She was supposed to be his, forever. He wanted her to be his one and only bride. But know, it seemed impossible.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time _

_Here come the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here come the pain_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_That she was right here in my arms tonight_

_Here come goodbye_

Tony leaned down, closing the space between Ziva and him. He stopped right before their lips touched. He could feel her breath on his lips. She finally took the last step needed. When their lips touched Tony felt a chill go up his spine.

At first the kiss was light. Lips barley touching. Then Ziva leaned into Tony, pressing her lips into his harder every time. They kissed for moments longer. When they came out of it for breath Tony sighed,

"What happened now?"

"I don't know?" Ziva said, "I think we should just say goodbye and move on."

"No!" Tiny said leaning his head against hers, "I'm not losing you, I will fix this."

"How?" Ziva said looking into Tony's green eyes.

"Let's get married. He can't force you to leave if you are married to me." Tony blurted out.

"Tony," Ziva said, "I thought you weren't good at commitment, because if you weren't aware, marriage is the biggest commitment you could ever make in your life.

"Ziva, I'll do anything to make sure your safe, here, in my arms." Tony said, "So I ask you again, "

Tony got down on one knee, and pulled a little black box out of his sweatshirt.

"Ziva David, I love you with all my heart. You have seen me in bad times and good. So I ask you, Will you be my bride?"

Tony opened the box to show the most beautiful ring Ziva had ever seen

"Yes!" Ziva smiled, "I have a question for you."

"Ask away my bride." Tony said putting the ring on her finger. He stood up.

"How long have you had this ring?" Ziva asked.

"Since I was 10, it is my grandmothers, passed on to my mom, and now I want you to wear it." Tony said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Where do we get married at 11:23 at night?' Ziva said between kisses.

"O that's easy," Tony said breaking away from her lips, "there is this really cute chapel downtown that is open all night."

'Let's go." Ziva said grabbing Tony's hand. She pulled him to the door.

They drove downtown to this chapel. The priest said they needed a witness. Tony found a couple on the street that was willing to watch the ceremony.

"Do you, Ziva David, Take this man, Anthony DiNozzo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, and in health, for rich or poor, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do." Ziva said.

Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, Take, Ziva David-"The priest started

"I do" Tony interrupted.

The priest just smiled.

I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said

As tony leaned in to kiss Ziva, his new wife, something happened that was unexpected. He heard a gunshot. Before he could react, Ziva fell into his arms. Blood stained his shirt as he wrapped it around Ziva's chest.

"Come on Zi, Talk to me" Tony cried.

Ziva opened her eyes slightly.

"I love you Tony, Thank you for trying to save me." Ziva whimpered as blood leaked from her chest.

"Stay with me, I love you, please don't leave me." Tony cried.

"I love you." Ziva said. Then her eyes closed. She was gone.

Tony sat in the chapel with his dead wife in his arms. The couple that was there to watch called the police but the ambulance was late. She was dead long before it arrived.

_Why did it have to go from good to gone _

_When the lights come on and you're left alone_

_Oh yeah_

Tony sat in the front row of church. Starring at Ziva's coffin. It had been three days since her dead and he still couldn't believe she was gone. Abby, McGee, and Ducky sat behind him. Gibbs and Vance sat on both side of him. He really wanted to kill Vance but he didn't have the strength he used to, not with Ziva gone.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time _

_Here come the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here come the pain_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_That she was right here in my arms tonight_

_Here come goodbye_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay so i was thinking and i have created an ending other than the one in the first Chapter..... You dont have to read.... if you like the sad ending then STOP here!!_**

**_Where it left off:_**

**_Why did it have to go from good to gone _**

**_When the lights come on and you're left alone_**

**_Oh yeah_**

**Tony sat in the front row of church. Starring at Ziva's coffin. It had been three days since her dead and he still couldn't believe she was gone. Abby, McGee, and Ducky sat behind him. Gibbs and Vance sat on both side of him. He really wanted to kill Vance but he didn't have the strength he used to, not with Ziva gone.**

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time _

_Here come the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here come the pain_

_Here come me wishing things had never changed_

_That she was right here in my arms tonight_

_Here come goodbye_

Bang!  
Tony woke up with tears on his face. He saw credits on the TV screen from the movie he was watching. Tony walked to his front door.

"Ziva?" He said looking at her through the screen.

"Could you let me in? I'm soaked and cold!" Ziva yelled at him.

Tony quickly opened the door and pulled her inside.

"What happened?"

"I had to leave my apartment. The whole thing is flooded and now I have no place to stay." Ziva said.

"Stay here. But first, you need a change of clothes. Come with me." Tony said pulling her into his bedroom.

He went to the bottom drawer in his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and some boy shorts.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Tony said handing her the clothes and walking out.

Ziva changed silently. Before she left his room when looked at all the pictures on his dresser. There was one of a little boy. Probably Tony when he was little. Next there was a picture of Abby and another girl who Ziva assumed was Kate. Next was one with the team. Jenny was there to. The last picture was of Ziva. It was from L.A. She was in her bathing suit.

Ziva smiled and brought the picture with her to the kitchen.

"Tony, why do you have this picture?" Ziva asked sitting and the kitchen table.

"What picture..o wait you mean…" Tony said turning around to see the picture.

"Ya. This one!" Ziva said.

"Well, I don't have any pictures of you and ……I just used that one cause it was with me ….. I mean that's the one I stole form McGee…. I mean … uhh..,…." Tony mumbled on…

"What Ever Major Loser." Ziva said creating a W on her forehead then an E, M, L.

"You did not just do that?!" Tony smiled.

"And if I did?" Ziva smiled back.

"Where did you learn that?"

"If you must know…. I learned it from Abby." Ziva said.

"Ah." Tony smiled. "So, you have no place to stay?"

"Yes! MY apartment complex had a leak then a flood then I was kicked out." Ziva said.

"You can stay here. If you want, I mean you could stay with Abby and have some girl nights."

"Here is just fine, thank you."

"No Problem. I was just watching James Bond, do you wanna watch it?" Tony asked her.

"Sure." Ziva said grabbing her tea he made her and walking to the living room.

Tony walked behind her. He was happy she was alive. The dream had been so real. He really thought she had died.

Tony fixed the movie and went to sit on the couch and saw Ziva was already asleep. He smiled and picked her up and brought her to his room. He put her into his bed and got in on the other side.

"Goodnight Ziva." Tony said tuning out he light.

"G'night." She mumbled. "I love you."

Tony let out a small smile. "I love you too."

_**A/N: So.... new ending! Review!**_


End file.
